


Chocolates

by graveyardshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Love is in the Air, the sweet smell of chocolates, valentines is actually nice for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardshipper/pseuds/graveyardshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet oneshot between Dipper, Pacifica, and Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

Pacifica crushed the box of chocolates to her chest, heart fluttering in nervousness. How did the girls on TV make this seem so easy? She wanted to faint, to stall, to back out of this god-forsaken crap of an idea she was going through with. But she couldn't. How could she, when Mabel was so insistent on her confessing her feelings on such a romantic holiday? And to that dork nonetheless. What if he rejected her right on the spot? Or started to ignore her? What would she do then? But then again, Dipper wasn't like that. Right? She really hoped she was just being dramatic. She looked down at her outfit, making sure her white blouse and floral pink skirt were wrinkle free. Hopefully, her long blonde hair and light makeup were still in place.

 

She gave one last look over her should at Mabel, who was gesturing wildly and making weird bird calls for her to go, before letting out a nervous breath and making her way towards the boy twin. He was in conversation with one of his chess club geeks, scrunching his face up in that cute way he always did when he was thinking hard. The chess geek was the first to spot her - Tyler, she thinks his name is- who then proceeded to make up a random excuse, before practically running from the popular Pacifica making her way towards Dipper. She silently thanked the nerd as she finally reached Dipper, who was still standing stunned in the same spot from the abrupt leave of his friend.

 

She made sure to hide the box of chocolates behind her back, before letting out a quick cough. Dipper's head snapped to her, a look of confusion setting on his face,

 

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?"

 

He gave a quick once-over, noticing her stiff posture and shifting eyes. He also couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her perfect outfit, and how cute her usual snooty face was with a dark strawberry pink blush covering it. This, in turn, had Dipper blushing also. She opened her mouth, like a fish out of water, opening and closing in a mechanical fashion, before slamming the little box into Dippers stomach. Successfully knocking the air out of his lungs. How was Pacifica so strong?!

 

She started to ramble, "D-don't t-take this the wrong way! I-it's not l-like I like you or a-anything! I-I just felt sorry for you a-and decided to g-get you something since you probably w-won't get any chocolate from a-an actual girl! You should be honored!"

 

Dipper ignored her babbled words, catching his breath while glancing down at the little box Pacifica had placed in his hands. It was wrapped in gold, a cute little white ribbon tying it closed. He carefully untied it, opening to see chocolates nestled inside. They looked handmade, each one taking a random shape of their own. He looked back up at Pacifica, at the now tomato red blush engulfing her entire face. She wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. Did he hate them?! Was he going to throw them back into her face?! Surely he would laugh in her face?! He didn't do any of those things though. He only asked one simple question,

 

"Did you make these yourself?"

 

This caught Pacifica off guard, the answer showing on her vulnerable face. Crossing her arms, she humphed,

 

"I thought the rich ones would be too good for you, and these are...cheaper...so.."

 

She trailed off, running out of excuses to use. The truth of the matter was she had spent all night trying to make those stupid little chocolates. She even had one of the chef's try to teach her, but it was harder than it looked, hence the reason they all took on a deformed shape. They were at least good enough to eat, despite their horrible appearance. She'd made sure of it. She looked away from him, a pout setting across her face,

 

"If you don't want them, than just give them back."

 

Dipper paused, almost like he was appalled by the idea of it, before rolling his eyes,

 

"Of course I want them, Pacifica. Especially since you went to the trouble of making them for me."

 

He took a chocolate out of the box and held it up to his eyes. He then threw it into his awaiting mouth, chewing the sweet treat, before swallowing. Pacifica watched him, ready for rejection. Instead of the look of disgust Pacifica was expecting, a grin made it's way onto Dippers face,

 

"They're really great, Pacifica."

 

A warm feeling spread throughout Pacifica as she stared at Dipper. God, she loved that smile. A look of the usual snooty Pacifica made its way onto Pacifica's face,

 

"Of course. I made the after all." But then her eyes looked down nervously and the blush reappeared, "I'm really glad you like them."

 

This was too cute for Dipper, who swiftly bent down and kissed Pacifica's cheek. He blushed at his mindless actions as he pulled away. She probably thought of him as a creep now. One look at her face, though, told him that she had definitely not expected his actions. She was blushing profusely, her eyes wide. She hid her face then and turned, "G-goodbye then." And quickly walked away, back to the happily squawking Mabel doing her victory dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe we can all agree with Mabel here.
> 
> Comments and Critiques are appreciated!


End file.
